My Feelings for You are Hidden
by aaronstihelz
Summary: Shawn Michaels and Adam Copeland Edge Slash. They are put into a gay storyline. BLAH BLAH BLAH, summery sucks read on. Uh and theres some slight Cm Punk/ Edge. Just thought I'd throw that in and stuff to add to drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Shawn Michaels is told to do a Play Girl magazine shoot with his long time rival Adam Copeland after Vince puts them in a gay storyline together. Vince says that the gay storyline is to attract more of a female audiance. Little does Shawn know that his worst rival will soon become his personal obsession.**

Shawn Michaels made his way down the halls of WWE Headquarters. His boss, Vince McMahon had said that he had a very important storyline to go over with him. Shawn wondered down the halls in search for Vince's new office as he had switched them last month. When he finally found the office, he halted. There was loud shouting coming from the other side of the door saying " What the Hell! Why do I have to do this! Get Triple H, they were a tag team it would make more sense!!" And then another voice saying" You know what this company needs right now is ratings, they have dropped since Khali won the championship and we need you to do this, the female audience counts for half the ratings I have a feeling if we just get more of them we can bring this company above the bar." And then once more from the shouting voice: " I'm not doing it especially with Michaels!" The voice screamed. " He's the sexy boy, your the rated r superstar" Suddenly he heard something hit the desk and he guessed it was Vince's fist. " Damn it Adam. Your going in this gay storyline with Shawn Michaels and that's that!" Vince yelled

Shawn's eyes popped out of his head and burst through the door.

" What?!" Shawn questioned in a very loud manner.

" Shawn your here, please have a seat" Vince motioned to the seatnext to Adam who was gripping the arm-rests of the chair for dear life.

" Did I just hear you say, that you put me in a gay storyline with that bastard!" He shouted at Vince

" Yeah Shawn I did " Vince said casually

" Well I'm not gonna do it" he retorted

" Yeah you are, or your fired, we need ratings" Vince said

" But-" he was cut off.

"But nothing, anyway this is how its gonna go. They way were gonna debut this storyline is, Shawn is gonna get into a fight with Jericho again. Then you Adam are gonna come out and beat Jericho, check on Michaels and then that's when you Shawn are gonna lean in and kiss Adam. Then you guys are gonna act all lovey dovey on every episode that you guys are scheduled to be in okay." Vince finished.

" I'm not gonna kiss him I don't like him, I'm not gay, and I don't even know him." Shawn said

" I'm just gonna skip the first two and go straight to the third because I have the solution for the third. So this is how its gonna happen, you both will travel with each other. You will share the same hotel with one another, and practise kissing so it doesn't look like you haven't done that before because we wanna sell that this has been going on for a long time. Then the promotions your gonna do are for play girl magazine. And you gotta be there tomorrow at 1pm sharp" Vince smiled

" This isn't fair" Adam said speaking up

" For once I agree with blondie" Shawn replied

"Shut up Michaels" Adam mumbled

" Anyway now to discuss who is gonna be who's bitch in this storyline." Vince said looking at the both of them

" I think Michaels should be the bitch because he's smaller." Adam said

" Wait a minute-" he was cut off

" Perfect!" Vince exclaimed rubbing his hands together excitedly

" No-" once more Shawn was cut off

" It's settled then Shawn your the bottom, Adam you top. Pick up your scripts tomorrow after the photo shoot for Play Girl" Vince said getting up and shaking the both the men's hands. Then Shawn and Adam both left the room. Then they heard the door open once more and Vince popped out." By the way we want some rumors for this storyline so both you and Adam must be seen holding hands or something okay? Bye." then he slipped back into his office.

" Bastard McMahon..." Adam mumbled as they headed for the door, just before they got outside Shawn grabbed Adam's hand. Adam turned to him with a questioning look on his face, then he remembered what Vince had said. He took Shawn's hand in his and they walked out the door to Shawn's rental car.

They both quickly stepped in as they saw 2 fangirls looking at them with questioning looks at first and then saying " Aww, how cute" and walking away.

" Alright when we get back to the hotel you go get your stuff from your hotel room, and bring it to my room" Shawn said starting the car.

"Whatever" Adam said turning away. Shawn was getting sick of his attitude. He was gonna fix his attitude by the end of this storyline.

" Hey "baby" quit with the attitude, your gonna be with me until this storyline is over so just suck it up." Shawn replied

Shawn and Adam had made it back to Shawn's hotel room, and they were now arguing about how is the proper way to kiss on another. So far Shawn was winning, then Adam imitated the DX suck it sign to Shawn. So Shawn tackled him and pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. He rolled his eyes and hit Adam on the side of the head.

" Shut up and lets get this over with." Shawn said leaning down, slowly but surely his lips connected with Adam's. They were both tense at first but they both slowly eased into it. After what seemed like forever, Shawn pulled away. " Okay, now that's done Vince said we have to practise tongue." Shawn said

" No I'm not doing it-"he was cut off. Shawn held Adam's mouth and said" Oh shut up Adam." Then Shawn kissed Adam again and spread Adam's lips apart with his tongue. It seemed for a while until Shawn accidentally maned into Adam's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys? This is chapter 2. I'd like to thank you all for putting this fic in your faves ( is that how you obreviate favorties?????)**

**Anyway........I'm a disclaimer. I also wanted to say since I'm a new writer I really get some spellings wrong, MY BAD. What are you gonna do**

**shoot me? Ha. No. Not really. That's what I thought you mess with me you mess with not getting updates..........but we'll deal later okay READ **

**ON. ( WARNING: IF UNDER 14, YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET OFF THIS SITE, BUT YOU GOTTA GET THE HELL OFF THIS FIC!!)**

"What the hell was that Michaels?!!!" Adam questioned as he pushed Shawn off of him. " Did you just moan in my mouth"

" I'm sorry okay, it was by w-we're allowed to moan if it feels good right? Not becuase I like kissing you, 'cause I don't!" Shawn spoke nervously.

" I don't know? But that definatly creeped me out, so don't do that shit again." Adam said. He rolled off Shawn's bed and went to his he had changed into his pj's he turned to Shawn and said" Don't try that weird stuff while I'm asleep, okay." he said. Shawn looked at him and then gave him a smug smile." Oh please Copeland-" he stood up and crossed his arms." You wish this heartbreaker we're attracted to you" he finished. " Adam rolled his eyes as he got under the covers of his own bed, he turned off the lamp that was on the night stand and slowly drift off into a deep sleep.

Adam and Shawn had arrived at Play Girl Magazine studios with one thing on their mind, they wanted to get in, get the photoshoot done, and leave without further embaressment. As they entered the room they immediatly felt uncomfertable at what they saw ; a heart shaped bed and two red satin bath robes. And to top it all of a man, with blond hair, pink button up shirt tucked into his white dress pants walked over to them and explained that he was gonna be taking their photographs.

" My name is Roberto..." he said in a very homosexual tone " You can call me Robbie, I'm gonna be taking pictures of you sexy boys." he smiled." Well not much time to waste, my wife Yasmin will take you to wardrobe." he pointed over to the rather manish looking woman. Shawn and Adam's eyes popped open at both the the sight of the she-man and the fact the "Roberto" had a wife, or whatever you would call that 'thing'.

" Over here boys." As he-she, he/she motioned them over to where 'it' was standing. 'It' pointed out the outfits for the first photos. They consisted of 2 boxer/breifs (I don't know what they are called?). Adam started to blush. " Um- do we have to wear these?" he asked. Shawn looked over at him with the smug smile again." What's the matter Adam, are we a little small down south?" he smirked." No! I just don't wan to wear the things." he said defending himself. Once they had everything on they walked over to Roberto, who was setting up the film for the camara.

" You guys look totally fab!" he exclaimed

" Yeah, can we get this done?" asked Shawn

" A little testy are we?" he paused and coverd his mouth dramaticly. " Ooops! Boy I am just so excited today!" he shouted

" You have no idea how uncomfertable this makes me feel" Adam whispered to Shawn as Roberto was having a giggling fit. " Shawn turned to him. " Oh what your feeling, I'm feeling ten times more." he whispered back.

" Anyway" he finally said after giggling." You boys go over there on the bed, Adam you lay down on the bed; Shawn lay your head on Adam 's stomach please. Then I want you to switch to you, Adam, cuddling next to Shawn on the bed." he finished

They reluctently made their way over to th bed, Adam lay down on the bed and Shawn rested his head on Adam's bare stomach. " FAB-U boys!!!" Roberto said taking a photo." Switch positions please!" Shawn lay beside Adam, while Adam put his arms around Shawn." IS IT HOTT IN HERE OR JUST ME!" Roberto said snapping another photo. Shawn looked down at Adam, and Adam looked up at Shawn. " This is gonna be a long shoot huh?" Shawn asked. " You bet'cha" Adam replied.

**Short I know Im sorry, I got really bad back pains and its distracting me okay? Im sorry . Review I do take suggestions for next Chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys? I have decided you guys have been so nice and so supportive, That I'm going to post another chapter soon, right now, at this very moment. Becuase I'm so nice :) And I got nothin' that's really gonna entertain me right now, except for i'm listening to Crazy Train by Ozzy **

**but that's just for motivation. Anyway that's all I gotta say Read On. WAIT! I forgot to say I'm a disclaimer. Now......Read On.**

"That was the most utterly embaressing thing I have ever done in my entire life" Shawn said in a daze as drove back to the hotel, they had just got out of PlayGirl Magazine Studios and we're in a rush to get as far away from that place as possible . Shawn looked over at Adam who was figiting with the stuff in his wallet. Shawn couldn't help but smile at how cute Adam looked when he was nervous. ' Stop it Shawn your not Gay!!' he said to himself as he snapped out of it. He pulled into the hotel parking lot. They had 2 hours to get on the plane to the next Raw show in Cena's hometown. Boston, Massachusettes.

" I call shower first." Adam said as he made his way over to the bathroom. Shawn looked around the room for their suitcases. He grabbed both his and Adam's and started packing them both. After he finished packing them both, he heard the shower stop running and Adam stepped outof the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Shawn picked up a book and pretend to read it, but he couldn't help but look out from behind the book every once in a while.

" Now, that your done your VERY long shower it's my turn" Shawn started." Did you take all the hot water?" Shawn asked with a questioning look. Adam shook his head no, and tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face. After Shawn had enterd the bathroom, Adam had sat down on the edge of the bed and waited patiently, with an evil smile on his face

" Three....Two.....One..." he quietly said to himself. All of a sudden a loud shouting noise came from the bathroom. Then the bathroom door burst open. " ADAM!!!"

Shawn exclaimed.

" Yes Shawn?" he asked innocently

" You lying bastard, you said you didn't take all the hot water! " Shawn yelled. Adam got up and looked down at the smaller man." I don't lie Shawn..." he stopped and looked around the room as if he was lost. " Wait, yeah I do. Alot actually. But I didn't lie about taking all the hot water, I didn't use it all. I redirected it." he smiled as if he were the smartest man in the world.

" You redirected it?" Shawn said looking at Adam. " You know, I've met sandwiches smarter than you." he said. Adam's eyes widend in shock. " You met a smart sandwich?!" he rubbed his chin in deep thought. " It's not possible, where are sandwiches getting this type of power.." he pondered for a moment, then he snapped his fingers in sudden realization. " MULTIGRAIN SMART BREAD!!!" he said. Shawn looked at him for a moment and smiled. Then he wiped it off his face as soon as Adam finished his new discovery.

" Okay, that's enough. Now Adam how the hell did you redirect the shower water of a 5 star hotel?" Shawn asked, enough was enough they had 1 hour and 15 minutes left before they had to be on that plane to Boston.

" Oh I used these." he said pulling out a mini toolbox kit, which included plyers, a monkey wrench, a screw driver and some bolts." I found them near the elevator where two guys were fixing it.

" Okay so where exaclty did you find the time during your shower to use these tools " he said taking them from his hands." And redirecting the hot water?" he asked

" Oh I finished my shower early and I was bored so I decided to play with the tools" he smiled

" Mmm hmm, okay Adam get your ass back in the bathroom and put the hot water back the way it was; before I take these plyers and shove them soo far up your ass-" he was cut off

" I get it!" he grabbed the tools and ran back into the bathroom.

" Stupid ass" he said. Then there was a faint voice coming from the bathroom. " I heard that!!!!" Adam shouted. Shawn turn toward the bathroom. " I know!" he smiled.

Shawn and Adam were setting on the plane getting ready to leave for Boston. The best part about working for the WWE is that you get to ride first-class on the plane. Shawn and Adam looked around and saw a few framilier faces from the Raw Roster like : John Cena, Batista, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, and Chris Jericho.

John Cena spotted the two and decided to go over to them and talk about Shawn and Adam's gay storyline. Just to be a prick.

" So boys, I heard that you guys are playing for the 'other team' now huh?" he said using air quotes. " I always new it would be you two, becuase you..... " he said pointing to Shawn. " Your theme song centers around how sexy you think you are, and no man is that obsessed with how he looks." he finished. And Shawn glared at him. " And you, well I mean, your storyline with Vickie Guerrero when you were on Smackdown, no wonder you turned gay." he laughed. Adam rolled his eyes.

Shawn on the other hand was getting sick of it." Okay you know what you overated prick, its just a storyline okay it doesn't mean anything! " Shawn exclaimed. ' Why does it feel so wrong to say that' he thought. " And at least none of our submission moves make it look like we're about to rape them. I mean come on John, the STFU makes it look like you enjoy being on top of another man.

" You know what forget you guys, the fans love the STFU its part of my fanchise" he said trying to defend himself.

" Oh yeah Cena your whole 10 year old fanbase loves it that's so true" Adam said smirking.

" Hey shut up!" he said turning around in his seat.

Just then Shawn and Adam both got up from their seats and did the Cena "You can't see me" taunt. " You can't see us!!!!"John's face started to turn red. Then to top it all off they did the " Word Life" sign. " Word Life.". And if you looked close enough your could see tears threatining to fall.

" Uh oh, Shawn we made him cry we must have not marjored in Basic Thugonomics" he said looking at Shawn with a smile.

" Dammit! " he said joking around.

John quietly sank down into his seat. Planning his revenge on both Shawn and Adam. 'Think they can mess with John Cena!'

**Next Chapter will be the storyline Debut. I promise. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Hello, Hello FF writers and readers. I am here. Again. To post another chapter for........... YOU! Okay been a few days since I updated and I usually update almost every two days but I been tired, I been busy with helping my grandmother with decorating the house for Christmas and...blah blah blah ect. Christmas is the hardest time of the year, but I will find away to post more for you guys. So that's it and one more thing I'm a disclaimer, I own nothing, not even the ground I stand on becuase its my grandpapy's.**

" Hello ladies and gentelmen welcome to Raw!" shouted Jerry Lawler. " Joining me now is Michael Cole. And folks we got a great show for you tonight." he finished

After the Raw pyro finished, the John Cena music played. There was a huge reaction from the crowed. He walked into the ring, grabbed a microphone and waited for the crowed to die down. John had talked to Shane McMahon earlier, and asked if he could help debut the HBK/Edge gay storyline, for three reasons:1. To get on Shane's good side. 2. If he kissed up a little more he could probably get another title shot. 3. This was phase A of his revenge against Shawn and Adam.

" Alot of people have been thinking, Raw has gone a little down hill since I'm not champion. Well what's gonna happen tonight, is definatly gonna change your view on that. Becuase The Heart-Break Kid Shawn Michaels-" he didn't even have time to finish befor the crowed broke out into a huge cheer. " Hold onto your applause. Where was I.....oh yes. The Heart-Break Kid Shawn Michaels has a little secret along with The Rated R superstar Edge-" the crowed broke out into boos. " And not to mention my next title shot against Randy Orton-" then the HBK theme music played.

Shawn walked out to the ring and got a microphone. Shawn would have to wait a while becuase the chant of 'HBK, HBK, HBK!' was getting louder and Shawn was getting even more nervous about how the fans would react to what was coming next. Thoughts raced through his head at a thousand miles an hour. ' Will they still like me? ' 'How will they react?' 'And what is John doing out here? Probably just to cause trouble through this whole storyline'. he thought. Shawn aslo had a killer headach which would probably not help him when Chris is suppose to attack him 5 minutes from now. But finally the crowed died down and Shawn spoke.

" John's actually right, I do have a secret. I have been dating somebody for the past 6 monthes now. Before I thought I despised that person, but now I'm deeply in love. The Heartbreak Kid has had his heart stolen by-" he was cut off by the Y2J theme music. ' Here we go' he thought. Chris Jericho raced down to the ring and started to attack Shawn. Shawn tried to protect his head as best he could while still pretending to fight back. This went on for about 2 minutes, though for Shawn it felt longer, Shawn didn't know if the ringing sound in his ears was becuase the technicle staff was having a disfunction with the microphones of if it was becuase Chris had just slammed his head into the steel post.

After a few minutes, Shawn heard the Edge theme and saw Edge coming down the ramp while Chris had him in the 'Walls of Jericho' which was adding more pain to his headach. Edge attacked Chris and they threw punches at each other for a while. Shawn held his head as waves of pain flooded through crowed was confused should they cheer for Edge becuase he was helping their favorite superstar or wait to see what he does after he finished attacking Chris. They chose the second.

Then the Smackdown music played as Edge finished attacking Y2J. And Vickie Guerrero came out. Adam looked over at Shawn with a confused look. Shawn knew exactly what was going on, outside of wrestling Vickie secretly liked Adam. If you could call it a secret, she went around bragging to all the diva's about how cute Edge was. When Adam was transferrd to Raw, she snapped and visited him everytime she could. She must of heard about the storyline, and came here to mess it up.

" Edge! Hunny what are you doing?!" She asked and Edge turned to look at her. " Vickie I told you its over and I'm here to save Shawn-" he turned and picked Shawn up, then to make it look as realistic as he could he kissed Shawn. "- My boyfriend!" he finished. Everybody in the crowed gasped, Vicke gasped. Shawn and Adam continude to kiss until they realized they were still on camra and pulled apart.

Soon enough the crowed started to chant " HB-GAY, HB-GAY, HB-GAY" well the male part was anyway. The female part of the crowed clapped wildly, cheered whistled and took video's and pictures on their phones and camara's. The titantron played the HBK/ Edge remix theme. As they both left the ring area and headed bto backstage Shawn held his head again as it felt like somebody was splitting his brain in half.

" Excuse me, Theresa. Could you go get Shawn some Advil he has a headach" he said to the middle aged women. " Sure" she said walking away.

" Thanks" Shawn mumbled.

" No problem. " he smiled

" So after Theresa finishes getting you the advil wanna head back to the hotel , this was the only segment we needed to do tonight." he said

" Yeah, I'm tired

Then Theresa came back with the advil and some water. Shawn took it quickly as he hated the taste of medicine. He winced as the powdery pill hit his tongue. He swallowed the water, and quickly thanked Theresa. They headed out to the car and made their way back to the hotel. Shawn's headach had stopped on the car ride back to the hotel. They both made their way to their room. Shawn lay down on the bed, and Adam sit beside him and turned on the t.v and flicked to MTV Cribs: 50 Cent Edition.

" Holy shit that dude's rich, his whole frontyard id the size of my house" he said to himself. Shawn stomach turned, he didn't feel as good as he did when he was kissing Adam at the Arena. There was something wrong with him. A few weeks ago, he would've loved to beat the crap out of Adam. Now it felt good to be around him. Being close to Adam made Shawn feel good. And to top it all off Shawn did find himself attracted to Adam's body. ' Im gay' he thought. ' There is no doubt I like Adam Copeland.' he said in his head. ' But maybe I'm not only one way to find out.' he said to himself. He sat up and turned Adam around and kissed him. All of his stomach pains went away. As soon as Adam tried to deepin the kiss, Shawn pulled away.

" Fuck!" he said getting off the bed. " I fucking hate you!" he said pointing at Adam. Adam looked confused and hurt, his eyes showed it all. Suddenly Shawn felt a wave of guilt after what he said then he calmed himself down.

" Why do you hate me I thought we were cool now?" he said trying to hide his cracking voice.

" I mean I hate you for........." Shawn said looking down." For......"

" For what?" he said sounding very upset. After not getting a reply he repeted the question only this time with some anger. " For what Shawn?!" he shouted

" For making me fall in love with YOU!" he shouted. Adam looked at him understandingly.

" I hate that I love you too." Adam said looking down. Shawn looked up and hit him hard in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again, Hello. Welcome back. Another chapter from ME!!!!!! Enjoy, Im a disclaimer, Read on to this Chapter.**

**Also I want you all to make sure that you all make sure I update often. That's right Im giving you permission to send me letters forcing me to update!**

**Yell at me, curse at me, internet fight me, do whatever it takes to make me update.**

" What the hell was that?!?!?!" Adam asked holding his jaw and stood up. " Why did you hit me?!"

" Don't lie to me and say that you love me!" Shawn exclaimed.

" It's not lying I do love you Shawn, why would I say I do and not mean it?" he asked wincing at the purple mark appering on his face.

" I don't know. Why would you want me anyway?" he questioned

" I want you becuase, before this storyline I was straighter than a pole; Im pretty sure any guy that can turn me gay is obviously someone worth loving." he said

" You don't know what you want...." he replied turning away.

Then Adam lost it. All his life, everybody told him he didn't know what he wanted and he was sick of it. He stood up turned Shawn around, and kicked him in the hunched over in pain. " Don't tell me I don't know what I want, I know what I want. I want to be with you." Adam said. After a few minutes the pain in Shawn's lower half went away and he was finally able to stand he noticed Adam was just sitting on the bed staring at him, but he had a smile on his face; trying to hold back a laugh.

" You think that's funny, to go around kicking your boyfriend in the balls?" he smiled. Adam's smile went away.

" Shawn its okay, we're not in public you don't need.....to..." he stopped and thought for a moment. He noticed the smile forming on Shawn's face. " You weren't talking about the storyline? Were you?" he smiled

" No." he said.

Shawn crossed the floor to grab Edge's wrists, pushing them to the side and leaning in for a lingering soon as Edge relaxed, Shawn dropped his wrists and moved closer, skimming his hands up Edge's arms to tangle gently in his hair. Edge shifted" Oh my God, you have some twisted emotions you know that?" he just finished getting his sentance out before Shawn blocked him off once more with another kiss. " Oh for Hevean's sake will you shut the hell up please." he whispered. Just as things were about to get intense, there was a knock at the door.

" Fuck Off!" shouted Shawn and then worked on getting Adam's shirt off. Then there was another knock.

" Go Away" Shawn said. Meanwhile Adam was working on getting the pants off Shawn with difficulty. Then a series of knocks were heard coming from the door.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Meanwhile.**

" What the hell is going on in there?" Hunter asked Jeff who was pressing his ear to the door.

Hunter and Jeff had just come from the Smackdown taping. After they finished it, theydecided to watch Raw and saw the whole thing; so they decided to come see Shawn about it. Right now they were standing in front of Shawn and Adam's hotel room tring to get in but each time they knocked they got a negative comment telling them to go away or 'Fuck Off'.

" Shawn, its Hunter and Jeff we came to see you we saw the Raw show, can we come in?" Hunter asked.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Both Shawn and Adam's eyes popped out of their head as they scrambled to put their clothes on before Hunter and Jeff found out what was going on. " Adam where is my shirt?" Shawn asked in a whisper. Adam turned and tossed Shawn his shirt. Another series of knocks came from the door. " Guys it's just us, can we come in?" asked a voice which sounded like it belonged to Jeff Hardy.

" Yeah come in!" Shawn and Adam said in unision as they plopped down on their sepret beds acting as if nothing was going on. Then Hunter and Jeff came in.

" So what took you guys so long to let us come in?" asked Jeff

" Well.......um....." Shawn stuttered. He looked at Adam for help.

" Well we were just watching t.v and we didn't here you" Adam said. It may have convinced Jeff who was sitting down beside Adam playing the game of 'Gross Out' which involves doing really gross things and so far Jeff was winning. Hunter turned away in disgust. But the excuse did not fool The Game' who was staring at Shawn out of curioscity as to why he wouldn't look him in the eye. Hunter knew something was going on between Shawn and Adam and he had a pretty good guess of what it was.

" Are you sure you didn't here us we were knocking pretty loudly?" Hunter asked

" No we were hypnotized by Mad Tv" Shawn said unconvincingly to Hunter but Jeff didn't care.

" Okay then well see you tomorrow" Hunter said. " Come on Jeff" he said while walking towards the door.

" Bye" Shawn and Adam said once again in unision.

........................................................................................**....................................................................................................**..........................................................

**That's it for this chapter, you actually thought I was gonna waste a perfectly good HBK/Edge sex scene on Chapter 5. Ha! U will all just have to wait. Muhahahahaha :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's goin on crazy crackers?!!? Long time no see.........i think but since i can't see non of you my expression would be pointless huh? Yeeeaah, thought so.......I been busy with Black History Month and stuff and in January my computer lost most of my files so here I am I gotta write this whole chapter again. Geez.......anyway, I been havin trouble writing chapters soo... I went to Muses R US and picked out a couple of muses, it was buy one get one free day so I bought 2 and got 2 extra so now I got you want to meet them go to profile they will be there. Anyway get readin' crazy crackers.**

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Cupid Muse P.O.V (or you can just call him Archie)**

Ever since Adam and Shawn hooked up, things have been going great.....even though its only been like what... two weeks. But you know even though their relationship wasn't public both Shawn and Adam were fine with you know when jealousy kicks in things happen which is exactly what's going to happen right now. I mean come on there has to be lots of drama in this fic. So maybe I can make someone else attracted to Adam maybe.......oh....from off the top of my head....CM Punk. See this is why Tamecah needed us Muses this fic was going downhill because of all of this Shawn and Adam lovey dovey bullshit. Don't get me wrong Im cupid but seriously I personally think that there should be lots and lots of drama, you know like make this fic interesting like they did with the kids from The O.C. So let me just work my magic and get CM Punk to start liking Adam..........NOW! Enjoy the show.......MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Adam's P.O.V**

I walked into a locker room in search of Shawn, we were suppose to be going out to dinner after Raw to celebrate are 2 week anniversary. I looked all around the locker room but Shawn was nowhere in sight. So I turned on my heels and left. I walked a little ways down the hall and stopped at another locker room. I looked in Shawn wasn't there either but I did here the shower running and wondered if Shawn would be in there. As I walked into the shower area I thought I heard someone singing. The steam cleared when I walked into the shower area a little more, I thought I saw a person but I couldn't quite make out the persons face. When the steam cleared a little more I could see the persons hair it was black, then I thought to Shawn and remembered his hair was dark blond. As I tried to back out quietly and slowly so whoever it was that was using the showers wouldn't see or here me it was too late.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**No ones P.O.V**

" Hey Adam how are you?" Phil asked

" Oh Phil I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in here, I was looking for Shawn-" Adam said as he started to blush

" No don't be sorry Adam....." Phil said smiling as he wrapped a towel around his waist. ".......Because my guess is, and by looking at your pants, I'd say your not sorry to be in here either huh?" Phil smirked. Adam glanced downward and saw what Phil was talking about, there was a tent in his pants. "_ So that's why my pants felt tight" _Adam thought.

" So I guess you like what you see huh? " Phil asked as he stepped closer to Adam. Adam didn't know what to do, his heart told him no because he was in love with Shawn........he was in love with Shawn right? Yes, yes he was....at least he thought he was. But his head told him to say yes. So once again Adam's big head overruled his heart. Adam nodded his head slowly.

" Adam.......go lock the door please." Adam slowly went to lock to he heard the lock click he began to turn and walk back to Phil. But all of a sudden he was shoved up against the door. He looked down and saw Phil un zippering his pants and pulling both his pants and his underwear around his ankles. Adam's eyes went wide as Phil took all of Adam in his mouth without any warning, as Phil's tongue licked the head of Adam's cock. And Adam, was enjoying it for a few minutes until the little voice in the back of his head started to speak to him. _' Adam, you know what your doing is wrong. You love Shawn remember, you guys are supposed to be celebrating your two week anniversary.' _the voice in his head said. And Adam was about to push Phil off of him but all of a sudden the waves of an orgasm flooded through his body without any warning. As Adam's eyes roll back in his head, he was unaware that Phil was now at eye level with him and staring directly at him.

" Did you enjoy that Adam? " Phil smirked. Adam finally came to his senses at realized where he was and what he had done. Adam's eyes darted around the locker room nervously, his eyes landed on the locker room door. Phil must have been reading his mind because out of no where Phil spoke up.

" Your little 'boyfriend' won't find us, he's still in the middle of his match and it won't end for another 5 to 8 minutes. Plus the door is locked, so don't worry your in the clear...." Phil said trailing off

" I-I didn't expect it to be so short." Adam said while pulling up his pants.

" Neither did I. So is this like for first blow job or something?" Phil asked smiling.

" Yeah... well the first one I've ever got from a guy, but I'll tell you I now like it from guys way more than girls." Adam chuckeld trying to lighten the mood.

" So, you and Shawn have never 'done it'?" Phil asked pulling on his custom 'CM Punk' tee.

" Well, I mean we've 'done it' but usually only on Shawn's terms. Like: no blowjobs, no kinky stuff, and Shawn is always topping me. You know, I don't get why he can't lighten up a little." Adam said . Phil slowly made his way back over to Adam after he had finished putting his clothes on.

" Adam, sure Shawn's your boyfriend. I get that it's cool, but can Shawn do the things to you like I can. I mean think about it Shawn is the dominating type he would never let your top would he? No. Me on the other hand, I'd let you do anything you want to me. Not becuase I'm sluttish, but because I would do anything for you. Listen Adam, I don't care if Shawn's your boyfriend okay I don't and im being honest. But I could be your......'boy toy'. Just think about it for a minute.

Adam stayed still, thinking it over in his head. He loved Shawn he was sure of it......yeah defiantly. Shawn, was tender and loving, and a great guy. But Phil, was wild, young and sexy and he seemed like a cool guy. Adam thought he needed a mixture of both in his life. He looked down at Phil, who was looking up at him with eager eyes. Adam leaned down to capture Phil's lips in a kiss. The kiss was not soft, nor clean. But it was fierce. When they both pulled back Adam stared down at Phil with a grin on his face.

" Ketch you later, 'boy toy' " Adam said as he left the locker room.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	7. Chapter 7

**Are you ready????........No I said ARE....YOU.....READAYYYYYY?!!?! Well then for the 18 people reading this fic and the 9 that review.........WWHHYYYYYYYYYYY IN THE HELL DO ONLY HALF OF YOU REVIEW?!?!?!?! Tell me this im serius? If more of you do not review this story will be TERMINATED. AND It will not BE BACK! See how do you like me now even my muses are upset. Don't like the way im trying to make you review.....DON'T CARE! Im borderline phycotic so why should i care crazy crackers. I don't. Anyway out with the bad in with the good so........I plan on making 3 more chapters this week. Homis Gees ( yes, i meant to spell homies that way and G's) Anyway read on friends. Oh by the way this takes place a few weeks before Christmas so its been a about a month since Adam and Phil had their arrangement**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

" Hey Addy, great news. Vince says female ratings are up 30% thanks to our segment last week on Raw in the hot tub " Shawn said walking in the living room with the mail. He and Adam were on a two week vacation from Raw and decided to spend it at Adam's house. Right now Adam was lazying around the room wondering what to do. He repeatedly kept checking his cell phone which was held tightly in his hand. The reason why he kept checking it was because of one person.......Phil Brooks.

He was wondering when Phil was gonna call him back. Well he was mostly worrying that if Shawn found out that would be the end of both Phil and him. Suddenly his phone rang with the tune of his current theme song Metalingus by Alterbridge. He jumped half way off of the chair he was sitting on. His suddeness caught Shawn's attention, and he was now staring intently on his disturbed lover as he answered his phone.

" Hello?" Adam answered nervously. Praying it wasn't who he thought it was on the other line. His prayers were soon answered as he heard the voice on the other line.

" Wassup Adams? How ya been, its Jeff." Jeff said

" Oh hi Jeff , I'm good just hanging out here Shawn. Anyway What's up why d'ya call?

" Oh not much uh.. just wondering what you guys were doin for Christmas Day, cause me, Matty and a few of the other superstars thought we should spend it together?"

" Uh, sure...well whose all coming?"

" Me, Matt, Hunter, Rey, Jay, Jericho and .......oh yeah Cm"

" C-Cm Punk?"

" Well yeah what did you think it stood for Cookie Monster?"

" No, smart ass I knew what Cm was I'm just clearing it with you" Adam said

" Well do you want to spend Christmas together or what Adams?" Jeff asked impatiently

" Let me ask Shawn." he said.

The whole time Shawn was trying to look like he was reading the bills from the mail, instead of trying to listen to Adam's conversation. As soon as he heard his name he jerked his head up to see what he was needed for. He immediately dropped the mail and focused his attention on Adam, who was staring back at him.

" What?" Shawn asked

" Uh, Jeff wants to know if we wanna spend Christmas day with him, Matt, Hunter, Rey, and Jay" Adam said purposely forgetting the last name.

_" And Cm Punk!!_" Jeff's voice echoed from the phone.

" And.....Cm Punk" he finished

" Sure that sounds fun, do they wanna have it here? " Shawn questioned

" Do ya wanna have it here Jeff?" Adam asked him.

" Sure, don't matter to us as long as Shawn's cooking. " Jeff joked

" What do you mean if Shawn's cooking, I can make stuff?" Adam said pretending to sound offended

" I mean, well,......there is no easy way to say this Adam but you can't make stuff, bro you can't even make ice" Jeff said

" I'm offended" Adam said

" I know, but suck it up. And go.....well I don't know whatever you do at 3 o'clock in the afternoon." Jeff said

" I don't do much, I mean I'd eat and watch tv if Shawn would go make me something...." Adam said raising his eyebrow as if implying something to Shawn. Shawn replied by giving him the finger and then heading off to make Adam something to eat.

" Anyway I will see you in a few weeks k Jeff?"

" Yeah sure, see ya!"

Then Shawn returned with a sandwich and a glass full of Pepsi. Adam sat there with a smile on his face, but the smile quickly turned into a frown when Shawn dumped the sandwich all over Adam then unzipped Adam's pants and dumped the pepsi down them. Shawn then sat down with a satisfied smirk and continued to read through the piles of useless ads and bills. Adam on the other hand looked on, confused at Shawn. They sat there for a few minutes in silence before it was broken by Shawn.

" Did you enjoy your food sweetheart? "

" NO! You dumped it on me asshole!"

" That's nice dear now how about you clean your ass up and get ready we have Christmas shopping to do!" Shawn said adding fake enthusiasm

" I hate you...."

" Love you to honey" Shawn smiled


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys, I'm back and I'm thinking about tons of Stories for .

I know I said my leave was max three months, and its been what? Like a year. Truth is I was working on live journal, and I think I'm a better writer than I was before. Sorry , this isn't a story but sometime this week hopefully, I will have some of my LJ stories up and running. You know its kind of like when crappy musicians go to Nashville to improve their music, even though I hate Nashville, no offence. Well me, a semi crappy writer, went to LJ, to improve my writing, I got lots of help from Cal Wills…a.k.a Jorli92 on LJ, and fantastic reviewers like Shezli. I'm now and I have a new fave pairing…Punkedge!

Thanks for being patient


End file.
